Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to semiconductor devices, and more specifically to systems and methods for calibrating a temperature detection module.
Description of the Related Art
Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) temperature sensor/detection circuits are incorporated on microprocessor chips for a number of reasons including detecting attempts to breach security features on the chips. For example, some attempts to breach security features and gain access to security keys include operating the chips in extreme hot or cold temperatures to cause system malfunctions and gain access to secure data. Accordingly, a temperature detection module on a chip is typically calibrated to remove system inaccuracies due to offsets and process variation. The calibration process typically requires operating the detection circuit at a high temperature and a low temperature, which requires additional test time and cost in producing the chip. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a chip capable of detecting temperature extremes accurately without the added costs and time delay associated with operating the chip at high and low temperatures.